


Stone Cold

by trustdreamcatcher



Series: Not just a Phase [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Longer than expected, Mental Illness, Smut, So much angst, a little smut in the first chapter, added a more fluff smut in the 3rd chapter, but i'm like nah, didn't think it would be like this, mention of suicide, trigger warning, was going to write that you were ushijimas cousin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustdreamcatcher/pseuds/trustdreamcatcher
Summary: You were the outcast of Aoba Johsai and currently the one sleeping with the number one pretty boy and setter in school. Closing yourself off to the world you take what you can get as you feed off of each other, but when layers start to be revealed you panic. No one wants someone like you, but for some reason Tooru does and you don't know why.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: Not just a Phase [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903612
Comments: 18
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for this chapter: mention of suicide and mental illness! If that disturbs you please don't read. Sorry for not putting this warning when I first posted this.

Slowly you close your eyes as you feel the fluttering lips being peppered across your neck. The gentle touch did not mask the harsh bounce of your body as the walls of your core continue to clench around the cock pumping in and out of you.

Soft needy pants leave your lips, nails digging into the muscles of his back which in turn left him groaning. Fiercely you bit your bottom lip to stop the moans from coming, halting them midway in your throat and only a few escaping. The thrusts were slow, but rough. It was easy to identify as your skin slaps against his mixed with the quenching sounds of your pussy only made you wetter.

“Oikawa…f-faster.” The breathy whimper leaves you as you hold on tighter by the arms as one of your legs is wrapped around his waist with his nails burrowing into the meaty flesh of your thigh while the opposite leg is barely balancing with your foot on the tip of your toes.

The setter hums mischievously, “Are you sure you want more, chibi-chan?~ I don’t think you can handle it.”

You huff, annoyed that this teenage boy could crawl under your skin so easily yet saying words that will make your cheeks heat up. Instead of answering his taunts, slowly you start to swivel your hips to gather more of him inside of you, to hit in a different angle.

Observing that you were trying to get your way, Toru disapproves as he easily lifts your free leg around his waist before slamming you against the wall to trap you. When he slammed you against the wall, the force made his cock dive deeper into you causing you to gasp. Your walls continue to flutter loving the interaction between you two.

A dark chuckle bubbles up, pressing his face into your neck. “You will be the death of me.” With that being said he starts to pound into you fully aware that he only had several minutes before his friends start to look for him. Hearing your whimpers and cries encourage him to get you closer to your climax.

Feeling your breasts against his chest, his fingers sensing the vibrations of your ass from these thrusts to how your scent fills the small storage closet. Thinking of everything that is consuming him, you start to tense. The simple signal of you nearly at the end. Slowly, he swipes his tongue against your jugular before muttering into your skin, “Cum on my cock. I wanna feel you.”

Just like that, you arch your back and your body trembles as the waves of ecstasy crash into you over and over. Toru feels powerful seeing how submissive you are, giving into his commands as he pleases. As your pussy pulses around his member, he staggers for a moment before continuing the brutal pace he once had to reach his climax.

Your body jolts decrease by the second ending your pleasure; immediately you wince as your sensitive body continues to feel him. Groans of discomfort tumble from you before his cum coats your inner walls. The silence waved around the room as you patiently waited for him to remove himself.

When he did, Toru readjust your panties that are under your skirt then push an inch into you again. A surprise gasp you look up at him; he smirks, “I want to keep my cum inside you a little longer.”

As soon as you felt his body heat the sooner you didn’t. Blinking, you watch him leave with a pep in his gait happily humming before closing the door behind him. Sighing deeply, you consider what you should do next and you only think of one thing.

Keep this to yourself.

<>

Oikawa Toru has a one-track mind; you are aware of that. He had more of a routine than most, concentrating on all aspects of his life, but particularly focused on volleyball. And you will be frank, you did not know much about him.

He wasn’t your friend, your boyfriend or even acquaintance. You shared one class with him, but it was during the first year of high school and at that time you both were not aware of one another. Deep within your heart you did not know why he chose you to seek pleasure from. It may be possible because you would be the least expect person.

The outcast.

The loner.

The foreigner.

Everyone avoided you and only spoke to you out of necessity. No one would even consider you even being in hindsight of the setter. Though you do feel Iwaizumi gaze on you sometimes, it never lingered more than a few seconds and in the pit of your stomach something told you he was aware of something.

Whether you are sexually involved with his best friend or that Oikawa set his eyes on you and is on the prowl. Despite these feelings you shoved down, you sat in solace in the cafeteria. You rarely pitied yourself knowing that you are better off alone than being heckled by anyone especially Oikawa’s fangirls.

Once you finish your food, you clear the table before heading back to the classroom in order to do something productive. Fishing out your books, you flip to the correct page before filling out appropriate notes.

Sitting quietly at your desk you go about your day with no other interaction with students until you were on your way home. Even then there are mutters of rude demands of you to move or a harsh shove to the side. Remaining quiet, you pushed on to your after-school activities. Of course, you chose something that you can easily do solo.

Cross country.

There was track and field, something that you did participate in when cross country season is over. The last thing you need is tension to arise during a session. Running had always been the center of your happiness and passion.

The wind pushing against your skin whether it was sticky from the summer weather or the harsh cold wind biting during winter. Regardless of the weather, you were always running.

You made peace with the fact that you will not make friends in high school. In fact, it was rare to have a lasting friendship once people move to the universities of their choosing. Distance can easily cease a friendship or a relationship. So, you chose not to socialize. It was comfortable that way and feeding your sexual appetite doesn’t hurt.

Once practice was over, you hovered over your bag checking to see if you had any messages. There were a few from your parents notifying you that they would be coming home late that night. Then there was a couple from Oikawa.

He simply gave you a location. That was it. No greeting or any context, but you already knew what he wanted. It’s been a couple of weeks since the last encounter and he needed to release some of that tension. You honestly did not know what went on in that brain of his and you don’t care or try not to. Quickly you showered and got dressed again before unlocking your bike and heading over to the location he sent you.

Your sore joints tense each time you pedal forward into a slow stop when you arrived. Gripping the handles of the bike, you glance at the love hotel before you head to the room. The way you arrive is second nature at this point, you knock, he lets you in and you begin to strip. He does the same, standing naked before each other and it transitions into heavy petting and kisses.

The lustful part of the interaction is what you wanted most. You bury the want and need for love, for someone to look at you with admiration and respect. That was left at the door waiting for your return. Limbs intertwined; you sigh gratefully when you feel him inside of you; the level of comfortability that you have around him does make you afraid.

You are so afraid of what it could possibly mean, but when you feel those emotions surfacing you shove them back down. Thankfully, you press your face against the hard mattress, the skin of your knees jerking by each push and pull of the sharp thrusts. The creaks of the bed gradually get louder and closer together as he plunges his cock deeper into you.

The mixture of groans and gasps are heard throughout the room; the setter’s fingers swirl around your clit. The needy moan echoes in the room as you slide your legs wider to have him hit your bundle of nerves repeatedly.

There was no warning when you orgasm, softly whimpering. It wasn’t as overwhelming as the previous ones, but you make no fuss and you let him finish. When he collapses onto his side of the bed, you let your lower body hit the bed. It was during times like this where you knew that one round would not be enough and that you would be here for a while. Thank the lucky stars that your parents won’t be home until later that evening.

As you catch your breath, the stickiness of your sweat cling to your skin and blanket when you shift to be more comfortable. Once you find a position that you are fine with, you settle in the quiet space around you.

“When do you have to go home?”

That is the first thing he said to you all day and those empty selfish words hit a different way. Gathering a word to say, you simply state, “Late.” There was no reason he had to know about your life, about your parents or anything else. You observe that he was pleased by your answer before softly petting your head.

“You are so pretty chibi-chan! ~”

Such hallow words; aware that it was simply fan service despite never correcting him when he assumed that you had feelings for him because you honestly didn’t know if you did. Why correct him when you were getting what you wanted? You wanted attention even if it had to be in this way and it could had been from anyone. If anyone gave you the same attention Oikawa did, you would easily cave in.

You didn’t sleep with him because it was Oikawa, but it was because he was someone. Anyone and that was enough for you until you can start anew when university started the following year.

Staring at his chest you graze the muscles of his chest, tracing every dip and curve. The route got lower before settling on his flaccid member. Rubbing a thumb across the head, you slide down and wrapped your lips around him.

That action alone silenced Oikawa’s words as he gripped the crown of your hair, reveling in pleasure once again.

<>

You were truly a mystery to Toru; the more he tried to get to know you, the higher the wall goes up. It bothered him immensely. Usually he would be able to not only identify but know the weaknesses of the people around him. There was no one that he would not see through, but you…every time he tried to see if there was anything he could grasp, it was filled with nothing.

Attempting to figure you out is like walking in a cornfield in complete darkness with no moonlight to guide you. Even then, he would settle until the sun came up to find his way through, but it seems like there is no sunrise. Not even a glimpse.

Wracking his brain of how to worm his way in because fake smiles and compliment were getting him nowhere. The more he thought about it, the more his head started to hurt. Pouting, he didn’t hear Iwaizumi calling him until a sudden pain courses through the back of his skull. The bickering ensued before Iwaizumi said something that surprised Oikawa for a moment.

“Stop sleeping with L/N.” Before Toru can refute this claim, the harsh glare coming from his friend causes him to halt. “You are only going to hurt her in the end. She is already a target and got in trouble several times from false claims. The last thing she needs is for your fan club to catch whiff of you being around her and making things worse. Just leave her alone.”

The setter takes a small step back as he stares at his oldest friend with a quirked brow, “And how do you know all this?”

Iwaizumi scoffs, “Who doesn’t? She’s the most unpopular girl on campus.”

Letting his words sink in, Oikawa analyzes the boy in front of him. Does Iwaizumi like you? Why does he know so much and only through observing too? He knows the ace never spoke to you so how? From the information that was shared, there was no doubt that he would had heard a few things about you. 

He will admit he did hear a few things about you, and they were harsh, but nothing like the information that was given to him. Calculating in his brain, a smug look crosses his features causing Iwaizumi’s temple to twitch in aggravation. The subtle poke did not go unnoticed and was slapped away violently when Oikawa teases, “Do you like L/N-chan? ~”

“Shut up Shittykawa!”

The bickering never comes to a surprise to the ones around them, ignoring the common occurrence between the two volleyball players. Your eyes do glance at them for a second seeing Iwaizumi gripping Oikawa’s collar whose tongue was playfully dangling. Quick as it went, your pace sped up to avoid any attention.

Days like this tend to slow down and you couldn’t wait for practice. Incessantly tapping your foot during the day before you finally were able to stretch your legs. Practice was brutal, but the small smile on your face as you kept your pace near the front of your group.

The hours you spent running rapidly pass; once you reach the school again you divert your direction to the track to run extra laps as a cool down. The rest of the group whined doing one lazy lap before ushering themselves inside. You dismiss your teammates as you feel their stares as you push yourself to do one more lap.

Their words don’t matter, you tell yourself. 

Why should they matter when you will never see them again?

When you reach the end of your goal, slow down gradually to avoid hurting yourself from stopping too fast. Your legs felt like noodles, trembling underneath you as you make your way to the grassy area to stretch out your body. A groan of discomfort left your lips as you lower yourself to the ground, the pools of warmth envelop your legs.

That fuzzy feeling that you get once you complete a run; something that you only feel when you run. Sighing in contentment, you start your stretches. Timing yourself on each limb you don’t notice someone until their shadow looms over you.

You assumed they were waiting for you to look up and when you didn’t there was a disgruntled greeting, “Oi.”

Finally, you peer up to see it was someone from your team, blinking you cast your gaze down. “What do you want?” It was just a simple question, but that sentence riled him up. Within seconds your body tumbles to the ground before being lifted up by your shirt. In haste, your hands grip his forearms as you stare at him in shock.

“What is with your fucking attitude, huh? You think you are better than me?” The burning gaze makes your stomach drop as it was one of those rare times when someone actually gives you attention in the worst way.

Shaking your head, you struggle to form words before spitting out, “Why would I think I am better than you?”

He scoffs, his form easily towering over you. The teen easily stood over six feet and despite his lean muscles his grip was intimidating. Staring into each other’s eyes, he confidently states, “Seems that way, with the way you flaunt yourself around in expensive things. Who wears a Gucci backpack to school? Those running shoes you have on can easily be over five hundred dollars. This is why no one likes you. You are unrelatable in every possible way and just looking at you pisses me off.”

You struggle in his grip and he only tighten it. Then suddenly, he brings you closer with his lips hovering over your ear. “I bet I can have you spread your legs for me-”

“Oi.” A firm voice halts the insults being thrown at you and both turn to see your apparent savior standing a few feet away from you. Iwaizumi narrows his eyes, standing tall. “Let her go.”

“Why? I never thought you were the type of guy to pay attention to a girl like her, Iwaizumi-san?”

The volleyball player steps forward, and he demands your release again. “Let her go or else.” There was a battle of power between the two boys as they stared down into each other’s eyes. Your eyes staying on the ace before you feel your shirt loosening. 

“I was only having fun.” The boy chuckles darkly, he steps back. “We’ll have our fun later, hime-chan.” The nickname causes you to flinch and as you hear him walk away, Iwaizumi comes forward asking if you are okay.

Your chest tightens at the interaction and you confirm that you are okay. Iwaizumi frowns noticing that you are slightly trembling, he is aware that you never stand too close to anyone and gives you the space you need. Still, he couldn’t just leave you walking home on your own and offers to.

“No thanks.”

“I don’t feel comfortable let-”

“I can handle myself, Iwaizumi-san. I’ll be fine.” The words feel more of reassurance for yourself as you walk around the ace, he grips your bicep softly. The tension grows as you try to move away from him.

“Then at least let me walk you to your bike.”

Turning your body back towards him, you tilt your head as you ask curiously, “Are you trying to woo me, Iwaizumi-san?” The flatness in your voice would make anyone cringe, but for him it only brightened his face at your insinuation.

“I don’t—I don’t…”

“Fine but let me get my stuff.” Iwaizumi is grateful that you didn’t linger and moved on to another priority. He waits for you as you collect your things and changing into your school uniform. When he starts to walk you to your bike, he sighs in agitation when he hears the annoying shrill of his oldest to friend.

“Yoo-hoo! What’s this? Iwa-chan are you trying to seduce chibi-chan?~” That teasing high pitch voice only sent the ace in a tailspin, whipping his arm around to hit him smack dab in the middle of his forehead. The setter falls stumbles back with a disgruntled ‘ack’ before dodging another attack by darting towards you.

He stands behind you forcing you to be his shield as he happily chirps, “You sure are something chibi-chan to have caught Iwa-chan’s attention.” He leans against you with his arms crossed on top of your head, perching his head on top like a post. Standing comfortably, he disregards the insults thrown his way before he notices something crosses his friend’s face.

Something happened.

Oikawa had some inkling considering Iwaizumi disappeared for a good fifteen minutes only to appear with you. Leaning back onto his feet, something crosses his mind, “What were you doing with her?” So many questions popped in his brain. How did you come across you? When did he take notice and decide to talk to you? Why is he walking beside you after giving him a lecture of not associating with you because it will only hurt you in the end?

There was a slight hesitance on Iwaizumi’s part, shuffling his bag onto his shoulder more. “Decided to walk her home since it’s getting late.” Toru knew the underline meaning of his words and of course Iwaizumi would be considerate with your feelings of not oversharing. Now that he is fully aware that someone was hassling you, he shifts gears.

The setter withheld another taunt as he checks the displeasure on your face and settles with joining you. Right when the ace was about to protest, you spoke up. “I appreciate what you both are trying to do, but really I can walk home by myself.”

“Oh? But we insist.” Oikawa pushes, ignoring the scowl and words of disapproval of his teammate. It was then that he notices something that has been on his mind for a while now. Ever since you started associating with one another, not once had you looked him in the eye. Even now, you are evading his gaze as he lowers his head to meet your eyes to no avail.

“I insist that you don’t. I don’t want to be bothered.” The quick clip in your voice has them in a standstill and how cold you sounded. The brunette stares at you in amazement thinking how much higher your wall was built in that moment. Still, he was rather persistent himself.

Naturally, his face became soft and kind, lips stretch to a smile as he pressed again, but this time insisted that he walk you by himself. Before Iwaizumi can protest, you are pushed out of campus by the boy leaving the other one behind. In the moment he decided not to pursue knowing Toru won’t do anything too stupid considering the chance of your parents being home is high and he will only drop you off.

But as he takes steps towards the gate, he notices the lone bike in the rack. He grumbles, “Bakawa, forgot to take the damn bike with him.” Heading towards the gate, he makes a turn in the opposite direction giving some sympathy for you that is walking home with the biggest idiot in the world.

In sheer force, you dig your heels deeper into the dirt when he tries to push you further. “Stop pushing me! I can walk!”

“Can you? Because from what I saw you didn’t want to unless I left.”

“I can see why Iwaizumi-san hits you so much. You deserve it.”

A gasp leaves his lips, whining how unfair that you are taking a complete stranger’s side than him. When he stopped the theatrics, he observes how much the wheels in your head are turning when you start to walk on your own.

“Are you okay?” Those simple words stop you in your tracks. Are you okay? What happened with your teammate was rare and the several times that it did happen it always left a mark. Usually they will avoid you like the plague, claiming that you are dirty and write notes for you to go back to your country or other hurtful things.

Most of the time you can readjust yourself to not be affected by those comments because they are just words on paper, but when they are actually said to you and they actually touch you—that is when your body and mind cannot handle.

The physical act of someone wanting to harm you. Quietly you shudder, “Yeah.”

You weren’t ignorant; deep inside you knew that Oikawa was observant and very beyond smart in his own right despite acting like a dunce ninety percent of the time. Also, it was uncharted territory since he never once asked this. Not once had simple conversations of getting to know each other or checking in. This type of conversation made you uncomfortable and it really shows when you take a step forward to avoid it.

He blocks your pathway with his large body; a sigh escapes his lips, “Did someone hurt you?”

“No.” Once again, eyes lowered to the ground.

“Iwaizumi wouldn’t had offered to walk you home over nothing. He tends to be protective over fragile things.”

“I didn’t ask him to intervene. I could’ve handled Soto-san.”

“Like you handled the other incidents? You could at least say thank you. He didn’t have to do that.” Oikawa was getting irked when you became dismissive over his friend’s actions. Even if you are embarrassed over the situation, the least you could do is express thanks.

You let out a bitter laugh, “Over the course of the six years that we’ve been in the same school not once had he intervened. No one did and now because he did it one time, you want me to grovel like he’s my savior? He didn’t save me! I’ve been alone since I moved here! I fucking hate it here! I don’t understand why this is all happening. Why you took interest in me, why Iwaizumi did something—just want to be left alone! Why can’t you get that?”

Tears roll down your face in frustration as you vent everything that you bottled up within the last six years. The loneliness, the hurt, the isolation. Everything just hurt.

Oikawa Toru thought of his options and nearly all of them he disliked because the last thing he wanted to do is be vulnerable to a girl he barely knows. So, he does what he does best. Smiling softly, he pats your head lovingly, “There, there. No more tears. Let’s get you home before your parents worry.”

The distance from your house from the school was a little far and he now realizes why you rode a bike. A bike that was forgotten back at school. Oops.

When he noticed your home, he was aware like everyone else that you came from money. Everything that you were wearing or carrying was designer and he expected your house to be big. He wasn’t expecting what he saw. It wasn’t a house; it was a fucking estate. The tall walls made it difficult for him to see the inside and only saw the top of what he assumes is the house.

When he walks you to the front gate, he double checks to see, yes, it did in fact have your family’s last name on the side of the door. He didn’t realize he was standing there agape until you said you were heading in.

“R-right! Good night!”

You stood near the entrance of the gate pondering what you should say. “Good night.” Easy. And when the gate closed behind you, confusion settles as you think of what it means now that you shared some of your inner dark thoughts.

Maybe it would actually push him away this time and for a second you were sad about that.

<>

You were wrong. So, fucking wrong. Apparently, it did not matter that you shared your truth about how much you hated this school, hated the people here he still contacted you. This time though, you did find him taking peeks in your direction.

The new development of him acknowledging your presence is nerve-wracking. It was odd now catching his eye more than the days that you spend no more than a couple of hours together. Maybe the short exchange of words gave him some sort of lead that you are willing to be something that you didn’t want? Like friends? 

No, you can’t be friends with him. You rather be nonexistent like sand on the ocean floor than be chum in the water for his fangirls to rip you apart.

Solitude is what you like, but why did you feel there are more eyes on you than usual? Taking a look around the perimeter, sweat starts to form on the back of your neck when you see several eyes staring right at you. Standing up from your table, you toss your food away and left the tray on the rack before walking out of the cafeteria. 

Something didn’t feel right and the longer you walked, the more you felt those gazes getting hotter. Your feet move quicker until you find yourself stumbling into a hard object. You fumble with short squeaks of your shoes against the tile to see that it was someone that you don’t recognize.

“L/N-senpai.” The low voice triggers something in your brain as you once again take another look into his brown eyes.

“Kunimi-san?” Your voice raises in the end and seeing that there is acknowledgement you somehow sigh in relief. The last time you saw Kunimi, he was no taller than you and was dragged around by your younger sister. A wave of pain hits your heart as you thought of the time when you were happier. That this you in the present emerged gradually over time; brick by brick building the wall that you have today.

Kunimi’s passive gaze looks up to see a small group of girls standing still, clearly uncomfortable confronting him. By the looks of it, they were in his class and they were chasing you for a number of reasons and one he could think of.

That it was because of his annoying captain.

The girls slowly back away before muttering that you weren’t worth it. Slowly you make your way around Kunimi muttering a small thanks and he lets you go. Still, he observes your form wondering how he could had not recognized you despite being in the same school for a few months now. 

Well that isn’t his current worry anyways; his stomach growled, and he prompted to walk to the vending machine for a quick snack.

Running into Kunimi unsettled you, memories start to flood back, and you begin to panic. In your daze you find yourself on the rooftop; the wind giving you no comfort as you start to crumble against the fence. Your fingers grip the metal tightly, the subtle warmth as your knuckles turned white. This is not what you are expecting.

The air in your throat starts to constrict making it difficult to breathe. Hard wheezes erupt from you as you tremble, frustrated tears cascading down your flushed cheeks and you let yourself fall on your knees completely at the mercy of your emotions.

You can’t stop thinking of her face, her smile, the way she snorted during her laughter only to cause another fit of giggles. You missed how she was always there for you; that you were worth it and deserved everything that you worked for. 

Then it turned to how jealous she was of you and how you naturally made friends despite your awkwardly cold demeanor. How you were class president, had perfect grades and were the star of track and field. Just how perfect you were. All of the compliments that she gave you and never did you not think that she abhorred ill feelings towards you.

The way she looked at you in spilt moments before it transformed into a fake smile; you thought nothing of it thinking that you were just imagining. The steel gaze that made you shudder as various moments she would violently lash out at you.

One moment naturally centers in your mind; her tiny hands wrapped around your throat as she gripped tightly, grinding her teeth with a quivering lip. Her eyes crazed as she hisses, “I hate you. I FUCKING HATE YOU!!”

Your airway cuts off even more, leaning your hands against the ground, your vision starts to blur. Suddenly there is a rush of air and a tightness around your shoulders before being pushed up in an upright position. You couldn’t focus as you feel your world gradually getting smaller. There was warmth on your cheeks as you focus for a second to see Oikawa right in front of you.

“Breathe, chibi-chan. Take small, deep breathes. Follow my lead.” He inhales deeply, holding his breath for a few seconds before exhaling slowly. Mimicking his actions, you start to feel the weight to lift. What felt like hours your brain is still frazzled as you come into the right headspace again. Silence comes between you as you collect yourself.

“Does this happen often?”

Frustrated that there is still a slight tingle on your lips, you respond, “No.”

“You’re lying.” Turning to rebuke the declaration he explains, “I saw the bottle of paroxetine in your bag once. It fell out when we were in a hotel together.”

Biting your lip, you turned away from him. Swallowing harshly, you sat there as he let the wheels of his mind continue to work. “Did you forget to take it today?”

“Possibly.” Honestly you couldn’t remember at the moment and you were tired. Tired of all of this and that moment of breaking down your wall start to fall. One brick already shattered, and you feel another one come tumbling down. “I didn’t know Kunimi-san came here…he was an old friend of my sister’s.”

Oikawa hums in thought, sitting back as he waited for you to share; he can see that barrier you kept between you and everything start to fade. He is starting to see the hurt girl behind it and that you were not an emotionless girl that everyone thought you were.

“She was diagnosed bipolar after several episodes; we didn’t know at the time of course. One episode she went too far and was sent to get help.” He notices that you slightly touch your throat before you whisper, “She didn’t get better and now…she’s dead.” You sob, body hunched over in an unmannerly state wishing that your pain would go away.

The setter was not one for comfort; he never really consoled anyone outside of his nephew. It was clear that words would not affect you, so he settled for something that he didn’t do. He wraps his arms around you giving you some form of shelter as you work through your emotions. Never did he think that you were this troubled and once again he waited until you were able to speak again.

It was then you shared that the Gucci backpack was actually your sister’s favorite bag and she would carry around everywhere. How your family still hasn’t converted her room until a guest room and that it was still frozen in time with the bubble gum pink walls and boy band posters. No one was ready to move on and pack her things away, so you settled on picking a few things to either way or keep in your room even if it’s too girly for your taste.

The wounds were still fresh as your voice breaks almost every other word and he swipes his thumb across your tear streaked face. Since your first outburst he started to see you in another light; more thoughts about you came into his mind. He became aware how conscious of your whereabouts and wanted to know more about you.

Usually he only thought of himself and didn’t care about learning about you. Sleeping with you was his only concern, but now that you peeled back a layer to see the bleeding heart he can’t look away. Despite knowing that his fans were slowly starting to notice him paying more attention to you since he did see a girl spot him walking you home, he didn’t want to stop seeing you.

Oikawa didn’t know you had a sister and seeing how you spoke about her with such love regardless of how she hurt you even when she was ill spoke volumes. Iwaizumi is going to kill him, but he can’t help himself.

There is a part of him that wants more of you, but he didn’t know how to do it. As he strokes your hair, he becomes determined to figure out a way to have you and volleyball. The boy wasn’t lucky when it came to relationships, but maybe this time it will work.

Yeah, he will need to carefully think this out because the last thing he wants to do is hurt you.


	2. Be Kind

There are no words to what Iwaizumi is witnessing as he sees Oikawa making his tenth attempt at interacting with you. He doesn’t actually see it, but he is assuming the setter is spending time with you when he wanders off on his own. It seems like the captain is wandering off more than he usually does which is piquing some interest in the first years while the third years flatly say that their captain does his disappearing acts more often than everyone thinks.

When some of the first years turn to Iwaizumi, the most reliable source, he shrugs commenting that the trashy captain loves female attention and tends to revel in it more than most. As true as it was, he didn’t want to share the knowledge that he had on his friend possibly changing for one girl.

A girl that no one would ever suspect him to even catch his eye. Among all the females in this school there are a plethora of choices and that doesn’t even count for the ones in different schools that try to fight for his attention. Taking a sip of his drink, he frowns slightly when he remembers the tickets that Oikawa was holding earlier and bragging to him that it will give him some leverage to be around you.

As you sat thoughtfully on the rooftop where you gathered your thoughts and it had happened more often in the past month. You assumed it was because the annoying captain of Seijoh was appearing in front of you more often than usual.

Now as you sit with your back against the wall, deadpan as you stare at the two tickets that the said captain showed you with such boosted confidence. Obviously, he was looking for a response of the cheerful aspect, but he only got, “Why?”

He blinks in shock because he grins, wiggling the tickets in front of you. “I thought we can go on a date! Wouldn’t that be fun?”

“Sounds like a nightmare.”

“Eh?! Waaah, why are you so mean, chibi-chan?~” His voice going up an octave as he pouts at your disconcerting face. Leaning in closer, he asks, “It would be so fun! Isn’t this a museum you always wanted to go to?”

There was a small pause before you replied, “And how do you know that? Are you a stalker? Wow, I didn’t think you would upgrade from trash to a stalker. Congratulations.” The monotone tone irked Oikawa more than he would like to admit, but he also didn’t want to admit that he went to great lengths to figure out what you liked to do.

It was hard enough that you were not popular in school and even harder that you didn’t have any friends that he can rely on for information such as this. And when he did do some ‘research’ on you, your social media accounts didn’t have much on there except for a few pictures of scenery and yourself. He lucked out when he noticed that you liked a picture of teamLab Borderless which is a very popular digital museum in Tokyo.

Obtaining tickets were difficult to purchase as he realized that he needed at least two months in advance to buy a slot. There was no way that he wanted to wait for two months and he remembered that a teammate bought tickets a few months ago for his girlfriend, but now that they broken up, he didn’t know what to do. So, Toru swooped in and asked for the tickets despite the bitterness of his teammate’s voice on the breakup.

When he was asked why he wanted the tickets, he shared a tense smile saying his nephew really wanted to go. There was no way he was going to share that he was taking a girl much less you; there was already enough speculation around him to begin with.

So, seeing your reaction on your reluctance to go with him, he is starting to become bitter as he went through lengths to get them.

“Isn’t there a two month wait for those tickets?” Your question brings him back as he nods before happily sharing that he had his own way of getting things done. A slender brow raises on your forehead as you ponder on his response. There is no way for him to get them in a short amount of time if he just discovered that you would enjoy going to a place like that.

Then it dawned on you; he either bought it from someone else or used his flirtatious ways to get them. The latter doesn’t sound too plausible seeing that he is trying not to gain unwanted attention of flirting to get tickets for you and the likelihood of finding someone who has tickets that happened to be set up this weekend was… “Unbelievable.” You mutter to yourself as you checked the date.

Was it fate? Or did he really try that hard? Either way, there was a flutter inside your chest. Pursing your lips, you sigh in defeat when your eyes glance at the pout of his lips. “Fine. Where should I meet you?” you turn your head away to hide the blush forming on your features.

Oikawa grins happily to see your flustered face, “I’ll pick you up-”

“I’ll meet you at the train station.” Quickly interrupting his suggestion of picking you from your home; the first and only time he dropped you off will be the only time he will do that. There is no way that you will let him around your home and much less your parents.

Usually, Oikawa would continue to push stating that it was a date and he should be a gentleman and pick you up, but seeing how nervous you are, he decided not to go that route. He wasn’t going to create an opening for you to reject his invitation.

When he agrees to your terms, he feels the excitement start to bubble up to his chest. He cannot wait for Saturday.

<>

The team captain waited nervously on the entrance of the station; with the sun continuing to rise in the morning he can feel some of the heat starting to hit him. Thankfully, he chose light clothing and he was thankful that he remembered to tell you to wear comfortable shoes and to avoid wearing a skirt since one of the rooms contained mirrors on the floor.

He saw how impressed you were when he shared that bit of information with you and shared that he wasn’t pervy as much as you thought he was. That quickly receded when he quipped that he had seen you naked before so why would he go to great lengths through mirrors.

For that he received a harsh smack from you for the first time that wasn’t sexual. Even a day later he can feel the sting of your hand between his shoulder blades. For fragile looking girl, you sure hit hard.

That all changed when he spots you in the crowed walking his way with uncertainty. Oikawa nearly whiplashes when he notices the flowy pastel pink blouse with flowers decorated around your shoulders. The neckline cradles below your collarbone showing skin that he never seen before unless special circumstances. A couple of golden pendants dangle a few centimeters above one another giving your skin a sort of glow.

What he then notices are your legs; he forgets that you are a runner and seeing how your toned muscle legs stretch and flex underneath your weight as you walk towards him. Your shorts peaking occasionally underneath the blouse at the right moments and to top it off the headband that was a darker shade of pink pushed back the curls of your hair to avoid frustration during the hot day.

When you finally reach Oikawa, you shift your gaze elsewhere uncomfortable with the gaze he was gave you. He never looked at you this way before and the more he continued to stare the more you wanted to hit him. After getting a taste of hitting him, you can see why Iwaizumi does it.

Contrast to what you wanted to do; you give him a slight poke. “Are we going or what?”

He clears his throat, readjusting the collar of his shirt before spinning around. “Right! This way!” You followed him as he purchases tickets for the train much to your dismay. The small argument of him treating you while you insisted on paying for yourself halted when an older woman cut in slightly scolding you for not letting your boyfriend pay for you.

You spluttered as Oikawa thanked the woman. When you both were making your way to the platform, you countered him by saying that anything else on this trip you will pay for yourself. The setter refused stating that today you were not to spend a dime.

“Why are you being so stubborn?” Mumbling as you took a seat on the train and you find the brunette taking the seat beside you. Placing your small backpack on your lap, pause when you hear his explanation.

“I want you to enjoy yourself so don’t worry about anything. Kay?” He is aware that you never make eye contact with him in the months that he has known you and watching as you stiffly nod, he pats your head in contentment. “Good girl.” The tips of your ears turn red and he was lucky enough to see it since your hair was pulled back.

He couldn’t help himself as his fingers nudge your pinkish ear, teasing, “Did chibi-chan’s heart just flutter?”

“N-no!” Cursing to yourself at the small stutter that revealed what you were feeling. A high pleased hum comes from his lips as he continues to make you flustered with his actions.

This was going to be the longest train ride of your life.

With your face literally steaming most of the train ride, you feel relief when he finally backs away from you and lets you relax for the remainder of the journey. Setting footsteps of the city of Tokyo, slightly unfamiliar of your surroundings, you feel a slight tug on your hand. Oikawa leads you in the direction of the museum with phone in hand.

You grew more amazed when you find yourself finally inside the museum after having a meal since you knew that the typical time of spending in this museum was three hours. As you walk into the forest of flowers, the bright colorful flowers illuminated the dark walls.

Separating yourself from the setter, you instantly slap the flowery wall to see them shoot across the wall in colors along with birds. Turning, you smile as you admitted that you always wanted to try that.

A soft smile appears on Toru’s lips, “Is there any room you want to go to first? If you want to do forest of lamps or the floating nest then we should go there first since they are the most popular and if you want to go to the light vortex room we should go there last since it overloads your senses and won’t be able to enjoy the rest of the rooms if we do it too early.”

“Oh? You did research?” the surprising inquiry left Oikawa rubbing the back of his neck as he partly admitted to watching a couple of YouTube videos of how to navigate through teamLab since there was no map or directory on site and many visitors tend to find themselves accidentally exiting before exploring half the museum.

Oikawa seemingly wants to impress you today as he carefully weaves his way through, he plans for you. Thoughtfully you decided on the forest of lamps first and you nearly choked on your laughter when Oikawa gets a little lost on the way there.

As you wait in line, Oikawa suggests that you should take pictures while you are in there and when you give him a questioningly look, he says, “For memories. I bet I can take a good picture of you when we are inside.”

“It will take more than two minutes for you to get a good picture of this face.”

“Every picture of you in it will turn out great.” The small admission sends you in a tailspin and you remind yourself not to rub your cheeks considering the BB cream that was applied on your face before you walked out of your house.

One thing you are thankful for is how dark the museum is as the halls only had illuminated figures roaming through the walkways. When it was finally your turn, that small ball of happiness starts to grow when the lamps shift in color. Weaving your way through the lanterns, you didn’t notice Oikawa taking pictures in your natural state.

You did find it odd that Oikawa was quiet as you noticed the other eighteen people in the room taking pictures. Suddenly, you feel an arm wrapping itself around your naked shoulders; something soft nestles against your cheek and when you register that there was a phone in front of you, it disappears. Oikawa hums in happiness at how it turned out.

The surprise look on your face as the glowing yellowish hue filters the setting only making you cuter. And before you can say anything, your group was ushered out.

It seems to be the theme of this location as Oikawa sneaks pictures of you every single room that you go to. Whether it was the crystal world room that had tendrils of lights hanging down in a bright white light appearing as ice crystals before watching your face light up when the lights start the pattern of rain falling.

Or the universe water particles on a rock where people gather where the bright colors fully immerse you in a world that you could only dream of; he couldn’t take his eyes off of you as your childlike nature fully pulls through as you lightly touch walls, objects and take pictures whenever you could. With the amount of rooms, they visited, you both decided to take a small break in the black waves room.

Resting on bean bags, the walls colored in artistic waves that push and pull in a rocking motion as the sounds aided the depiction of relaxation. Sneaking a peek at the boy sitting next to you, a small smile appears on your lips when you notice how small the bean bag chair; you forget how tall the boy was and despite being on the ganglier side, he covered most of the chair regardless.

“I’m glad you are having fun.” Those were the first words in the five minutes you had been sat in this room in the quiet slumber. Sensing that you were quite relaxed, he was relieved to hear that there was no sharpness in your voice when you spoke.

“I am…thank you.”

Right at this moment, usually Toru would poke fun; maybe even tease you just to see what you would do. For the first time, he lets that go and asked if you wanted to go to the lily pad area. To see that sparkle lingering in your eyes made him soft and for the first time he loved it.

Observing you as you wander along the plastic lily pads, he becomes grateful that he is spending so much time with you on this day. Never did he think that not only would you agree, but actually enjoy yourself and even poke fun at him. Hearing you laugh during the few hours you had been here sends his heart to the moon and back.

And after your last visit to the vortex room, he can practically see you floating towards the exit on a sheer high. He made that happen; he made you happy and with effort he never put on anything except for himself.

So, when he threw the idea of wandering around Tokyo a little longer before heading back, he wasn’t surprised when you agreed to it seeing how happy you were. He notices that the distance between you and him grew shorter when he feels your hand brush against his on occasions without you becoming flustered.

Hunger started to reappear, he stopped in his tracks when he noticed that you weren’t by his side anymore. Slightly panicking and berating himself for being so into his thoughts of you that he didn’t see you stop; it only took a few moments to spot you several steps behind him.

Your eyes sparkling in front of juice bar with a large poster of the new item being advertised. Never did he think you were a grapefruit juice type of person, but when he saw the stars in your eyes, he nearly chuckles to himself. “Let’s get something to drink.” He pulls you into the shop with no resistance.

Today must be his lucky day seeing you like this for the second time today and you happily sipped on the drink in front of you humming a popular K-pop song to yourself while swinging your legs to the beat. A smile appears on Toru’s face unbeknownst to him and when you glance at his face you see the softness on his features.

“Why are you smiling so much?” Refraining from poking his face as he reverts back to listening to you, he clears his throat in discomfort at being caught in such embarrassing circumstances.

Regardless how that felt, he knew that he needed to be honest in order for you to believe him. Even if it was just a little bit. He already lowered his façade during this outing and wanted to continue to see where it went. 

“I really enjoy spending time with you. It easily in my top five.”

Startled at his honesty, you give him a look. “You are exaggerating.”

“I’m not exaggerating.”

“If you keep lying your tongue is going to fall off.”

“Eh? My t-tongue? That’s an odd saying…and even if it was true my tongue wouldn’t fall off because I’m telling the truth.” Toru grabbed your cup, dragging your straw at the opening of the lid since you were chewing it to fend off nerves only for him to pluck it from your lips and gathering your face into his hands.

It was then that you realized how small your table was and his stature easily crossed the furniture comfortably enough to hold your cheeks. Naturally, your eyes dodge his and when he says your name in a tender voice, something that you never heard before sends your heart pounding in your ribcage.

“I’ve noticed that you never looked me in the eyes. Not once. Even when we are just by ourselves. Just once I want you to look at me when I say what I want to say.” He pauses when he sees your reluctance, nibbling your bottom lip. He compromises, “If you look at me and listen to what I have to say, you never have to look me in the eyes again. I promise.”

There is a level of sincerity that is kicking you in the gut and for some reason you feel your whole-body pulse underneath his touch. Why were you reacting this way? It wasn’t the first time he touched you and it was the most innocent of actions compared to what he had done to you before.

Steeling your nerves, slowly you move your eyes across his features: his cheeks, his chin, forehead, how clear his skin is, the slim bridge of his nose to his nostrils. Everything seemed perfectly proportioned, except sometimes you couldn’t help, but stare at one of his eyebrows having more hair than the other giving some sort of charm in itself. Then you finally look into the windows to his soul; the warm brown eyes that showed determination and fondness. 

There was a detail of depth within those irises as the outer ring of his was more of a tawny color before developing into a rich coffee hue. You knew you had a reason to not look into his eyes fearing that you would either develop a connection or see something you rather not see and at the moment you didn’t know what you were feeling.

Oikawa sees your eyes quake in anticipation as he musters up the courage to say what he feels. “I mean what I said when I like being around you. I feel happier when I am around you. I’ve never felt this nervous around a girl before—you are amazing, and I will like to spend more time with you.”

The way he was pulling you in with his words and eyes only makes your heart ache. You thought the first time a boy would share something of the likes of liking you would give you butterflies, make your heart soar and feel elated. Yet all you feel is your heart drop to the pit of your stomach, fear coming over you as you think of what that truly meant.

If he wanted to spend more time with you that meant he would make it more obvious that he wasn’t around the student body as much. That the small incident of the girls trailing you would be more frequent as they see that you were constantly around him. Everyone would find out and you would be more of a target now than ever.

The last thing you wanted or needed is to get suspended or in trouble knowing that you needed a clear record to continue your running career. Sensing that you were silent for more than that was deemed comfortable, you feel his hands let go of your cheeks as a slight blush appears on his face.

“Ready to go?”

“Yeah.” You softly respond, gripping your cup and you finish the last remnants before throwing it in the trash. The walk to the station was quiet as you think over what he said, but what do you want? What you want is more important and he left the ball in your court if technicalities were issued. 

Your mind becomes muddled as you walk in a daze; Oikawa notices your puzzled features as they change every few seconds as if you are processing your options. Never did he have to go through such lengths for a girl. It was always easy. Whether the girl confessed, or he did, the response was always immediate in a positive way. Usually, he would be walking hand and hand with you if you were some other girl.

So why did he feel like he created a rift between you two? Did he royally fuck himself? He honestly doesn’t know as he steals glances at you to see if there are any changes in your posture or gait. Nothing so far.

The walk seems far too quiet for his liking and feels suffocated as he sits next to you after contemplating if he should give you space. He decided against knowing he was overthinking it and didn’t want to give you any reason of you doubting his feelings for you.

It was going to be a long ride home.

Toru knows this and he remembers how fast time went when they were traveling to Tokyo and how cute your face was when he poked, prodded and squeezed your cheeks and ears. Clearly remembering the heat covering your entire face before simmering to a subtle blush of the ears when he subdued his teasing near the end of the journey.

Suddenly he feels something brush against his fingers causing him to peer down to see your body slightly sway towards him before you quickly shifted back to your original position. A small part of him nearly burst in joy seeing the adorable tint of red covering the tips of your ear.

For some reason, he has courage to do something that can propel this forward. Maybe it was too soon, but he was impatient and needed to know. He was never a cautious person to begin with, so why start now? Watching your body slightly sway, your head turned away from him from the action of hiding your shy face.

Fingers brush against yours, slightly startled you feel the slight grip wrap around your pinky to test the waters. Heart thumping in your ears, you exhaled sitting still as you feel the warmth in that one joint of your body.

Never did you think you would like something like this; not from Oikawa. As time passes, you feel the heat bubbling in your belly all the way to your toes. The sense of comfort swaying your body to sleep, and you try to fight off the drowsiness, but no avail. Without thinking of your actions, your head falls against Toru’s shoulder.

There was a small shift with the warmth lost on your pinky only for it to be regained and another sensation brushed against your head. The setter settled his hand against the side of your head, lightly patting your head muttering how cute you are.

The rest of the ride flew by and there was slight tension, but nothing too uncomfortable. Or that is what you tell yourself. Stopping in front of the estate, you spin around clenching your hands together in a nervous manner. Your eyes dance around as you mumble, “Thank you for today. I really had a lot of fun.” Then you awkwardly bowed and immediately you knew it was the wrong call.

Toru hums in amusement, “What’s with the bow? Am I your sensei now? Or maybe senpai?”

“Never.” You scoff and you didn’t realize that he easily broke the tension that was between you two and he observes how you relaxed instantly at his words. “What does this mean? Like what happened.” That was so eloquently put, you grumble. Addressing something to the forefront has never been your strong suit, but you are glad that Oikawa doesn’t push.

Pursing his lips in a thoughtful manner, you become startled when a finger indents your cheek as the cheery tone leaves his lips. “Whatever you want it to mean, mochi-chan! ~”

“M-mo-“ That was not what you were expecting and to have a new nickname at that. Oikawa seems pleased with himself as he nods in confirmation.

“Because how soft and plump your cheeks are. Let’s not forget the way you shoved-” He naturally dodges your attack, your face beet red from the memory of you shoveling two balls of mochi into your mouth during your trip. Toru did sneak a picture of your stuffed cheeks with the sheer bliss written across your face.

Laughing, he presses his hand on your forehead to maintain the distance he needs in order to avoid further attacks. “If you don’t stop now, I will have to take extreme measures to take you down.”

“Really? Like what? I’m not scared.”

The grin appearing on his face didn’t sit right with you and you backed away with no further questions stating how unfair he was being. Flustered, you made an announcement that you were heading inside; you stopped in your tracks when you hear your new nickname.

A small tick appears on your temple. “You should come to my game next week. It would be fun to have my little mochi cheering me on.”

“You’ll have plenty of girls cheering and fawning over you. It’s not necessary for me to go.”

“They aren’t you and I want you there.” Gone was the high pitch tone and the taunts. The calm demeanor rings in the air as he waits for your response.

That goddamn honest streak is really getting on your nerves.

Toru on the other hand is loving this side of you. The real you; the one that you don’t hide behind a blank mask and give him monotone answers. The one where he truly believed that nothing could inflict wounds on you and never did, he expect a feisty girl to be underneath all of that. And when he watches you sprint inside the estate; he chuckles to himself at how much harder it was to hide your emotions now.

“Mochi-chan, why are you so cute?~” With the short interaction, he turns away and starts to head home. When he arrives at his household, the first thing he did was change your name to mochi-chan with the picture of your plumped-up cheeks as the ID photo. And he won’t admit that he scrolled through the numerous of pictures that he took of you that day and had such satisfaction to read how shocked you were at how many ‘ugly’ and ‘embarrassing’ pictures he took of you.

There were several texts going back and forth of threats and compromises, all the while Toru had a smile on his face.

<>

I will like to spend more time with you.

I like being around you. I feel happier—goddammit! Those stupid words never fail to leave you alone as you shove rice into your mouth, dismissing the slight ruffling of your hair. Chewing viciously, you grumble under your breath.

“How’s my sweetie pie doing?” The kind smile your father gives you reels you back into reality, eating slower in thought.

“Good. Just had a hard time sleeping.” Noticing how your father slightly tensed knowing that he was completely worried about you now. Fully aware that you having trouble sleeping usually meant something along the lines of your sister and usually it is, but not this time and you want to relieve him of that. “I’m just nervous about today. A friend invited me to watch their game.”

“Friend?” The brushy brow of your father raised in a comical manner; though in your defense whenever he made facial expressions those brows can make anything funny. “You mean boyfriend, right?”

A slice of egg nearly stops in your throat giving you a swift cough and gasp for air, pounding your chest with your fist. Eyes wide like saucers, “B-boyfriend?! I don’t have a boyfriend?”

“Really? So that extremely handsome boy that walked you home on Saturday was just a friend? From the way I saw it, how he acted around you was not of a friend.”

“How did you—oh.” Immediately you remember the security cameras around the front of the estate. You always forget about those and if you did remember things would had gone differently that day. Like leaving Oikawa as you run to your estate or do something drastic from him ever coming close to your home.

“When am I going to meet him?”

“Never. Not in this lifetime.”

“Gummy bear! That’s so mean!” Fake tears roll down his face before going on a dramatic rant how you don’t love him anymore as a father; that you had distanced yourself like his worst nightmare coming from a teenage girl like you.

Funny how you attracted someone like your father, and you find that quite embarrassing when you make the parallel that morning.

The school day goes on and when the day is over, you start to pace around the entrance of the gym wondering if you should go in. Butterflies flutter in your stomach as you think of the unwanted attention you will get by just being there. Everyone will find it odd that suddenly you gain interest in a sport that wasn’t your own and when every time you start to walk away you turn right back around.

The guilt of letting him down or even seeing him disappointed in not showing up is tearing you up. So, for the first time, you decide to do something that was for someone else even if it meant torment. Making your way to the bleachers, avoiding the balcony and sat at the far back. It was discreet and didn’t gain a lot of attention.

Or so you thought.

Murmurs start to buzz around you, and you pick up your name a few times, but you remain in your seat staring at the court waiting for the game to start. Watching as the boys start to warm up, you continuously shift your eyes to each player hoping that it would lessen the target on your back.

Then something catches your eye; a statuesque female with a top bun starts to climb up the steps. Your nails dig into your skirt as you watch in your peripheral that she is still coming your way. Heart racing in your chest as she arrives at your level and walked over. The first you noticed is her pristine white sneakers that looked untouched before your eyes start to creep up on the mustard patterned skirt of your school and the white blazer looked a little too big for her.

Her cropped hair is what you noticed next and those silver eyes that pierce right through you. Shifting on her feet, she says, “This seat taken?” Shaking your head, she plops down with her gear before crossing one tan leg over the other.

“You can relax. I’m only here to make sure no one messes with ya.” Her statement shocks you and you look at her in awe. The questioning look must had appeared on your face because she continues, “Iwaizumi-kun thought it would be best if I was here.”

Ah. That makes total sense and for some reason flattered that they looked out for you in such a way yet burdened that they had to go to such lengths for someone that they don’t know. Regardless, you are thankful that you are able to enjoy the game since the girl next to you who introduced herself as Nakano Tokoyami is the pure definition of intimidation. She didn’t talk much, but she did share that she was here for Iwaizumi to support him and his shit face friend who you gather she dubbed Oikawa.

Your tense smile doesn’t go unnoticed when she points out how interesting it is that you are here for someone like him. “Then yet again, he can be sweet in his own shitty way.”

Blinking, you say, “You curse a lot, Tokoyami-san.”

“Only when it comes to that shits for brain captain.”

The conversation that you both had was light and somewhat endearing as you awkwardly find yourself speaking to her more and more as time went on. As the game ended and no less with Oikawa sending a smile and a wink in your direction, but every girl thought he was doing it for them. You stifle a laugh when you hear Nakano verbally expressing her disgust.

It was odd having someone to talk to other than Oikawa or even your parents and you didn’t mind waiting as the students flushed out of the gym. Standing by a nearby tree, you were informed by Nakano that the boys would meet up with you here once they were done.

Patiently, you stood there for a few minutes before your bladder started to push against your belly. Not wanting to sound rude, you force a tense smile stating that you needed to use the bathroom. When you turned you see Nakano’s face nearly turning pale and you shake in concern.

“T-tokoyami-san, are you okay?”

Her legs quiver with her face turning white before she wholeheartedly agreed to use the facilities. Ushering her to the bathroom, you wash your hands once you were done and told her that you would be waiting outside to give her some form of privacy.

“A-agrigato…L/N-san.”

Making your way out, you lean against the wall hoping that Nakano will be alright. Mixed with worry about her, you couldn’t help, but think of the captain. Aware that he was going to be smug by the win they had today and more than likely being swarmed by females. That thought turns your smile into a frown; it shouldn’t bother you, but it does. You try to give yourself some comfort by saying that it means nothing, and it gives Nakano more time before meeting up with the boys.

What you didn’t expect is to catch eyes of a certain male when you scour the area around you. Freezing in place, your hands tightly clench as the cold eyes keeps getting closer.

“Hime-chan. I haven’t seen you in a while. Have you been avoiding me?” That disgustingly sweet voice that he spews only makes you sick. Churning your stomach when he towers over your form and a part of you wishes that Nakano will appear at this moment.

Steeling your nerves, you push back. “It’s not hard to avoid someone like you. Clearly, I don’t like you and you don’t like me, yet you continue to bother me. Why? Are you obsessed or something?”

Soto’s shoulders roll back as if he is ready to do something. “You are lucky when are on school grounds because I’m not above hitti-”

“Please spare me the threats. Just go away.” The more you speak with him, the more irritated and irrational you are getting. Usually you are composed, but this time you feel as if you had enough of people harassing you.

“You’re breaking my heart, hime-chan. I see that your bodyguards aren’t here, but even if they were, they can’t protect you all the time. How can they when everyone hates you? Especially when they find out that you have been hanging around a certain volleyball captain.”

You pause as if thinking over what he was saying before fishing something out of your pocket. Soto grits his teeth when he sees the phone in your hand, the timer of the recording still in session. “Keep talking. I will love to send this to the principal.”

“You-” His rage burns in his eyes as he pushes his weight onto you, shoving you against the wall. Your head slams against the concrete before feeling your throat being crushed by his forearm. Gasping, you drop your phone as you claw at his arms. A swirl of emotions lifts into the pit of your stomach as panic settles in you.

The cold eyes.

The rage.

Everything about him takes you back and you start to tremble; it took you a moment to realize that you slid to the ground and that your throat was released from Soto’s grip. Nakano now kneeling in front of you saying something, yet you couldn’t comprehend as the white noise continues to filter through your ears.

Then you were covered in complete darkness, something warm gripping you while something starts to soothingly pat your back. Staring into nothingness you slowly start to refocus on your breathing, the sounds in the air and everything around you.

The next thing you hear alarms you, “You’re okay now. Everything is okay now. I promise.” The timber voice of Oikawa is something you did not expect as you only recognized Nakano. Moving under the fabric around you, realizing the familiar scent of sandalwood and citrus that only comes from the setter. Lifting it, you see the white and seafoam green colors of the volleyball jacket that belonged to the owner that was right beside you.

Taking in his form, he loosened his grip on you before asking, “Are you okay?” The softness causes you to only nod before you hear Nakano’s voice in front of you. Peering up at her to see worry etched on her face and she bows apologizing.

“I’m so sorry-”

“Don’t apologize. I’m fine.”

“You are not fine.” Oikawa says sternly before eyeing the apologetic female. “What were you doing? I thought we agreed you will look out for her?”

“Toru…stop.” 

Oikawa and Nakano backpedal from the argument that was going to turn heated; they looked at you in shock, more so the setter to hear his first name coming from your mouth. How could his name sound so beautiful coming from you? His heart skipped a beat and decided to pull back from his attack. He had other plans for Nakano anyways.

Turning towards you again, he asks if you can stand. “I think so.” His grip around your body tightens to aid you on your feet. Satisfied that you can stand, he turns to Nakano with a playful expression.

“Go tell your boyfriend that I’m taking chibi-chan home.”

Face flushed, Nakano vehemently refuses as she screams, “He is not my boyfriend!”

“He would be if you confessed already. It will help you get over running to the bathroom every time you think or run into Iwa-chan.” The setter feels elated to see the flabbergasted expression on her face as she stomps her feet and nearly takes a swipe at him with her leg. She refrains seeing that he was holding onto you like a shield, sticking his tongue out only made it worse.

Nakano grumbles, disregarding the bundle of nerves hitting her stomach at the moment by just thinking of Iwaizumi.

Finally, they are alone, and Oikawa decides to lead her to a secluded place on campus. Away from prying eyes and still providing the fresh air that you needed to calm your nerves and mind. All you can feel at the moment was warmth and the brunette’s scent washing over you.

Subconsciously, you rub the skin of your throat feeling the tenderness you wince. Tears start to bubble to the surface out of sheer frustration; unwrapping Oikawa’s arm around you, stepping back to create some distance before bowing.

“I’m sorry you had to get involved. The last thing I wanted is potentially getting you in trouble.”

“Hey, that’s not something you should be concerned about. Soto attacked you not the other way around. Besides, Nana-chan intervened first and detained him. I got there a little afterward, so I wasn’t involved as much as you thought.”

“B-but your jacket…”

“Ah, that. Didn’t know if that was going to work; did a little research and read that creating a safe space can help with anxiety. Hope it helped. Even just a little.” His somber tone wakes you as you look into his eyes again and in that moment, he gives you a gentle smile. A smile that is reassuring you that you aren’t a burden.

Shifting away from him, you murmur, “It did. Thank you.”

The volleyball captain beams at your shyness, cooing before wrapping his arms around you from behind. His chest pressed against your back, he responds, “Anything for my mochi-chan!~” The heat from your cheeks spreads to the tips of your ears as he rocks you side to side. 

Being so close creates a personal bubble only you two are in and when your hands cradle his, he nearly freezes. It was already difficult that he is fighting against burying his face into your hair as the sweet scent of your shampoo wafts into his nose. Now with your hands-on top of his, it’s making it even harder for him to avoid further contact without making you uncomfortable.

Clearing his throat, he piques your interest when he makes a sound of realization stating that he had something for you. Releasing you from his hold to hide the faint crimson dusting his cheeks to dig out something from his backpack.

You catch a glimpse of silver before you notice what is on his palm, a small clear frame keychain with the picture that he took of you together at the teamLab museum. Taking a closer look, you hear his explanation, “I thought you would want something to remember it by. Also, this way you can always see my handsome face!~”

Rolling your eyes, you accept the gift to see it’s the picture in the forest of lanterns room, your cheek squished against Oikawa’s, his cheesy smile covering most of his face while you give a small shy one. Thankfully because of the sunset like hue covering the blush that covered most of your face, but still was teased by the volleyball player himself at how shy you were.

Still, you smile; the first smile regarding the boy in front of you that was in the simplest of forms. And while both of your hearts swell with something that you were not prepared for, you held that keychain close to you and as you lie in bed later that night you realized that you liked Oikawa more than you like to admit.

And it scared you.

As the weeks went by, you slowly started to integrate into Nakano’s small group of friends. The awkward girl invited you to eat lunch with her and it easily formed into a routine. So much so that her and Oikawa would butt heads over who would have lunch with you.

Unfortunately for Oikawa, Nakano won the majority considering that you didn’t want to be the main target from his fan club. He would sulk and easily irritated by the tall girl, but when you sent him texts of how he can see you later and promises of one-on-one time with him he reverted back to his chirpy self.

It also became a routine for Oikawa to walk you home and during the last five minutes of your journey, seeing that there was no one in particular in your neighborhood that attended your school, Oikawa would intertwine his pinky with yours. The comfortability makes both of you giddy and he became gentler around you; not that he can refrain from squishing your cheeks from time to time in a teasing manner.

Slowly, you realized that the arrangement of sex stopped when he invited you to the museum in Tokyo and with the mini ‘dates’ he dubbed, there was more skin ship than sexual tension. Was he trying to take it slow with you? Did he actually have feelings for you?

Your heart flutters at the thought of him having feelings for you and you will never admit to him that you enjoyed his undivided attention on you. Whether it was teasing you or something else; over your dead body will you feed his ego.

As you finished your practice run and out of the showers getting dressed back to your uniform, you start to head over to the gym where the volleyball team practiced only to see Oikawa already standing waiting for you as you exit the track and field room.

“Mochi-chan!~ I missed you!” Quickly you dodged his welcoming arms and glared at him, warning him to refrain from affection until after they are off campus grounds. The setter pouted deeming it not fair that he couldn’t hold you but will settle for holding your pinky. Wiggling his pinky for emphasis, you decide to give him what he wanted since you received a text earlier from Iwaizumi on Oikawa overworking himself again.

It was no secret that he spent most days practicing his serves after practice was over and even when you were done with yours, you will find yourself waiting on him or even pushing him out the door if Iwaizumi didn’t. So, when you noticed the slight limp he had, you pursed your lips in discontent.

“I’m surprised that you aren’t at the gym right now. Thought you would be practicing.”

Oikawa grins, swinging your pinkies back and forth, “I decided that I wanted to spend more time with my mochi-chan today. Aren’t I amazing?~”

With a stiff face, you quipped, “Iwaizumi texted me earlier that you injured your knee again and seeing that you are limping…Oikawa-san-”

“Toru or Toru-kun works better for me.”

A twitch of your eyebrow, you reinstated, “Oikawa-san, I’m not going to lecture you because I know you are tired of hearing it so I’m just going to say this. Just be careful. I don’t want you to hurt yourself any further and even if you do forget I’ll—be by your side to remind you.” The last part was muttered, head turned away from him to avoid his teasing finger and voice.

“Aww, mochi-chan! You make my heart flutter!~”

You squeal when he pulls you into a hug, eclipsing your body and that same warm icky feeling that you have become obsessed with comes back. Your face red as a cherry tomato as your heart pounds inside your chest.

Oikawa loves to see this new side of you, a softer side that he so desperately wanted to see from you. Watching you open up to him as been not been short of a miracle and seeing you grow slowly into your own person that laughs and even smiles his way is something he loves. Letting that smile taking over your face right now as you are in his arms overwhelmed him.

He didn’t want to wait any longer.

He wanted to show you how much he liked you and most of all he wanted to call you his.

So, he took a chance and pressed his lips against yours, cradling your cheek with tenderness he never gave to you before. Every display of physical touch was sexual, only seeing you as someone that will satisfy his fill, but as he kissed you, he realized this was much more substantial than anything he experienced with you.

And feeling your lips reciprocate his feelings only made it that much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for requesting a second part to this! I really enjoyed writing for this couple. For some reason it kept getting longer and longer and before I knew it was 8k of just...this. If anyone wants a smut chapter or even a short fic of Nakano and Iwaizumi let me know! Love to get your thoughts!


	3. With no Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll! Here is the smut that you have been asking for! Sorry it took so long, I wrote the Iwaizumi one-shot last week and needed several breaks when writing smut lol it's exhausting. I hope you all enjoy and forgive me for the grammar and typos. I'm shit at that. Thank you!

A laugh was threatening to leave your lips as you walk your boyfriend to the entrance of your estate; his face pale and slightly sweaty from the painfully awkward dinner he just had with your parents. Even though your father knew of Oikawa from the early stages of developing feelings for one another, he still had a sickeningly sweet threatening tone that somewhat reminded you of the volleyball captain.

Your father’s words were harsh, yet his face was all smiles and cheer while your mother didn’t disguise her dislike, plainly stating she didn’t like ‘playboys’ like him. You nearly choked at the misuse of the word only for your father to correct her making it ten times worse.

There were subtle and not so subtle jabs piercing Oikawa’s heart every minute of the hour and a half he had dinner with your family. Even a small moment of a small debate in a language he didn’t understand yet he felt it. How much they disliked him and how frustrated you were. Which made him confused when he sees you trying to withhold your giggles at his discomfort.

Pivoting slightly towards you, he grumbles, “I don’t know why you are laughing. Your parents hate me. no adult has ever hated me before. Everyone loves me.”

Clearing your throat, you smile, “They were putting on an act. It’s nothing serious.”

“Then why did you look so frustrated?”

“Frustrated? Oh…” You pause rethinking the scene of your parents asking too many embarrassing questions in your native tongue. They were only asking if he was intending on marrying you since he wanted to meet your parents so badly. Not that you were going to confess this, if ever. You shrug, “Don’t worry about it. All that matters is that I like you, right?” wrapping your arms around him with a grin seeing him become flustered at your actions.

“Mochi-chan, your parents might see.” He attempts to wiggle out of your embrace only for you to hold on tighter. Shaking your head in refusal, you press your chin against his sternum. “I promise they will like you…eventually. They see how happy I am when I’m with you.”

For that to be said meant a lot to Toru; he didn’t know what to think when your parents were lowballing him with questions, he didn’t have answers to. Even private questions if he was looking out for you because of the fan club he has. It didn’t surprise him when your mother pointed it out and slightly bragged that she was a maneater in her day.

Watching you facepalm caused his amusement, but he grew uncomfortable again when the delicate round face of your mother simply stated that she dealt with boys like him for breakfast and if he ever hurt you, there will be a lawsuit involved.

For someone so tiny, she was sure scary. The scariest woman he ever met aside from his own mother and when he rests in your arms outside of the estate, he sees that you resemble your father the most. Almost an exact replica except for the texture of your hair that you got from your mother. Though he can see where your blunt, cold and sweet nature came from; sometimes you sent shivers down his spine before dating you.

Patting your head lovingly, you rock back asking if he needed a ride home. Sweat started to form on his forehead, “No thanks.”

“Ah, no. My parents would never drive you home. That would be weird. Katsuo-san could since it’s getting pretty late.”

Oikawa blinked, not fully understanding what you were saying. Katsuo-san? Clearly not aware of the man until a body comes out from behind him, almost scaring him out of his skin. The man stood with his hands clasped behind his back.

Oh. Your driver. He forgot your family has one if not a few of them. Oikawa still insisted on walking home until you frowned and with your voice laced with worry about his knee, he gave up. He wasn’t going to win this one, so he accepted.

Months went by as your relationship flourished with bumps along the road; miscommunications led to fights and juggling schedules along with more arguments on over practicing. It came with the territory and neither of you backed down. You wanted it to work out and it shocked you when Oikawa opened up that he was expecting you to dump him within a few months since most girls did.

Of course, you didn’t like him being consumed with volleyball all the time, but you knew it was his passion. Something that he worked so hard for; you just want him to enjoy the simple things in life as well. Stop and smell the roses every once in a while. He snorted when you said that and that quickly ended with a swift punch to the chest causing him to gasp for air. That was the first time he realized how strong you were.

As you worked on your daily life and had dates; you felt happy being with Oikawa, but there was something missing. You were aware that ever since you started dating, your sex life is nonexistent. The hot steamy sessions came to a halt and you missed them the more you thought about it.

And it didn’t sit well with you that Oikawa teased you constantly, cooing how cute his horny little mochi was. What he didn’t expect was for you to be honest and state that you are. That you missed having sex with him and you wanted it. Soon.

That made his palms sweaty just thinking about touching you in a sexual way that was mixed with feelings of love that he had for you. It became awkward for both of you, him especially since he never said those words to any girl, and he feels so close to saying them to you.

Now that you are sitting on his bed, the awkward tension rises as neither of you know how to start. There was pure intention, but lack of making the first move and it was sheer luck that Toru’s parents were out of town this weekend. Your home was out of the question even though your parents are gone most of the time because of their jobs, but with security cameras they would know that he came over without you notifying them.

So, this was the last option because Oikawa now refuses to take you to a love motel saying that your first time as a couple should at least be romantic. You glance around the room; it was the first time you stepped into his home more or less his room.

Hearing your name, you turn in the direction of the raspy low voice of your boyfriend only to find his lips miss yours and hit the corner of your mouth. A large smile lifts on your lips, a small chuckle erupts from you as Oikawa pouts. “Don’t make fun of me~”

“I wasn’t. Just find it cute that you can be nervous too. Even though we’ve had sex dozens of times.” Oikawa agrees quietly and he can pinpoint why he was nervous, but he rather not shows how nervous he was and when he pushed you onto your back, you readily spread your legs to make room for him. Opening your arms, you embrace him as he distributes his weight before, he kisses you again.

Fully immersing yourself in the moment, your body hummed to life at his touch. Parting from your lips with a short gasp of air, he dots kisses along your jawline, guiding your neck away from him to expose more of your skin. When your eyes fluttered open you noticed his hand clenching at the sheets of his bed, knuckles white. He was beyond nervous.

Your fingers dance along his bicep towards his forearm until they land on top of his fist, softly caressing his hand to show him that you were enjoying yourself. He didn’t have to worry about not being good enough because he was more than enough; he was all you ever wanted.

When a sliver of his tongue grazes against your jugular, a soft moan escapes you. He remembers, you thought. Knowing your sweet spot, you feel him start to move more comfortably on top of you as he nibbles along your pulse. You lock him in with your legs wrapped around his waist, pressing him to your core.

A whimper leaves you as he groans in satisfaction of your writhing body beneath him. Your bodies rock together gently as Oikawa’s hand buries itself into your hair to keep you from moving. With soft licks and kisses along your neck and face, a smile appears.

Peering into each other’s eyes, you already notice the difference between now and before; this instantly felt different. The warm pool in your belly is not just lust, but a fuzzy feeling that overwhelms every part of you. Oikawa takes his time with you for the first time; neither of you rush in flashing limbs and heated actions, just savoring every moment with adoration.

When his hands dip underneath your shirt, his forearm lifting the fabric as he makes his way to your bra. His palm lays flat on your ribcage, a thumb circles the material of your bra above your nipple. The subtle touch sends shivers down your spine.

“M-more.” You moan into his mouth as he casually tucks the cup away from your skin to the cool air in his room. Your nipple hardens as he flicks it softly before firmly cupping your breast and his mouth wraps around the sensitive skin. This causes you to arch your back as his tongue swirls around with the occasional graze of his teeth.

A whiny whimper escapes you when he pulls on the taut nipple before releasing, letting your tit jiggle around his fingers. Oikawa hums in satisfaction, “I love how your body responds to me. I can just tell how wet you are already.”

As he pulls back, you wrap your arms around his neck, and he pulls your body up with him. Confused, he questions your motives, but you narrow your eyes. “What do you think you are doing? You’re not done yet.”

“Mah, Mochi-chan is always bossy during times like this. Don’t worry. I’ll make sure cum; you just have to wait.” He pecks your lips and gives your nipple a teasing pinch. Watching you squirm under his touch exhilarates him. He knows how sensitive your body is and there were countless times when you came with only his mouth and fingers on your breasts.

But today is not one of those days; today he wanted to devour you like he hadn’t before. Things he didn’t try because he felt like it was too personal. Placing you in an upright position, he starts to peel your shirt and when he unclasps your bra for some reason, he sees you start to lay flat on the bed.

Nearly asking what was wrong, he notices you subconsciously touching your stomach, the small pudge that folded over the waistband of the pleated skirt. A pout etched on your features, he coos when you state, “Because of you, I gained so much weight even though I exercise. I’m a runner, I shouldn’t be this chunky.”

To some extent you didn’t realize the warnings that Nakano and Koemi another friend that you made during your relationship with Oikawa, that it was natural to put on some pounds when you first start dating someone. Even though you were a long distance runner, the pounds aren’t shedding like they usually do and then when you think of the numerous of banana milk, ramen and other dinners that you have with Oikawa it was nearly impossible to lose it the way you are eating.

You groan, smacking his hands away when he tries to go for your stomach. An angry mark rested on your temple as you refuse to move your hand away from one particular part of your belly. He pulls and pulls to finally see the darken wavy skin that curled at the side of your belly button.

A stretch mark.

Is that what you are hiding?

Oikawa blinks not noticing the tears that were threatening to spill and when he looks up to say something, he stops. Placing a hand on your stomach, he gently says, “You are beautiful no matter what, Mochi-chan. With one or even dozens of stretch marks, I still like you.”

You sniffle, “Really?”

“Yup! Besides, I love how squishy and soft you are. I just want to eat you up!~” He dives at your stomach, fluttering it with kisses and paying extra attention to the stretch mark. Nibbling on the soft parts of your body, he crawls up to grasp both breasts in his hands, pushing them together; his tongue dancing between the two nipples. “If you are a good girl, I’ll show you how much I want you. Would you like that?”

Your hand flew to his hair, opening your eyes to see the lust and heat behind his stare. The want and desire swelling up inside of him. Nodding, he scolds you in disapproval. Teasing your nipples again, he chides, “I need a verbal answer.”

“Y-yes. Please. Ah~” Rolling your head back to give into the pleasure that was building.

“Good girl.” He whispers, seeing you melt into his arms and soft mewls leaving you. “My cute soft mochi-chan~” His eyes dart to your lower body when he removes your skirt to see how damp your panties were. Clearly, you were ready seeing that you were wearing his favorite pair and when he pushes a digit against the fabric on your lower lips you squeak.

When he lowers himself between your legs, your hand firmly pushes his forehead back in resistance. “You don’t—there’s no need for you to do that.” The soft murmur reaches his ears he peers up to see the uncertainty crossing your features.

This will be the first time you ever received; in your previous arrangement you were the only one going down on him. It was in your comfort zone and he never asked so he never pressed the issue. Yet now that he is willing to go there without you asking, you stopped him. There is doubt in your mind that he will even like the taste of you. 

Then it hits him as he looks into your eyes, “This is your first time…have you ever had anyone…?” He pauses seeing the flush cheeks as you glance away in sheer embarrassment.

“No.” You heard the nightmare stories of boys going down on girls; how some even gag at the taste of a female, even comment how weird it smelled. That’s why you steered clear and whenever anyone tried to get close, you turned it around and went down on them instead to avoid the interaction.

So, Toru put it bluntly so you can understand because pretty words wouldn’t get through at times like this. “I’ve tasted you before.” Your eyes snapped in his direction. “What did you think I did when I fucked you with my fingers?” His digits were still pressed gently against your pussy and he can feel it pulse.

“Do you trust me?” The determined look on his face takes you aback and when you nod, he grins. He gets back into his position with your legs thrown over each shoulder; peeling back the soaked panties you hiss at the cool air hitting your sopping cunt and with a soft flick of his tongue from the bottom to the hood of your clit, instantly your hands bury themselves into his soft tresses again.

A breathy gasp and arched back, your legs tremble in excitement as you feel your face heat up even further when you hear his voice. “You taste so good Mochi-chan. I just can bury myself in here for hours.” The moan leaving his lips as he takes another swipe at your core, the taste satisfying every nerve ending in his body.

Watching your body react to him, he grins even wider when he pulls the hood back to reveal your clit only to latch on with his mouth. You scream as he encourages you to be as loud as you want, egging him on. Thrusting his digits into your core, his cock strains in his pants as he hears the squelching of his fingers.

Your velvet walls wrap around his fingers deliciously as he figures out a pace that was to your liking. His tongue swirling in patterns around your clit and down to your cunt before going back up again. What you didn’t expect is for him to dive deep into your cunt once more, grabbing the flesh of your thighs in his grasp.

He decides to pin your waist down with an arm and draw rapid circles with his finger along your clit with another. The wetness you feel and hear is making your mind blank; everything around you feel heightened. Your legs quiver uncomfortably, stretching them out to give him more space. To hear both of your moans mix with one another, you feel his eyes on you.

Peeling your eyes open in pure bliss, dark honey eyes lingering on you; clearly, he is enjoying himself and wants you to cum in his mouth. He didn’t have to say anything and with that thought you feel the push and pull of ecstasy finally crashing down all around you. Riding the wave, your body rolls along with it and Toru follows your motions.

Popping his mouth off of you, the amount of boasting this boy had on his face compares to when he wins a match. You’re cum drips along his jaw and upper lip, you lay there in shock when his lips stretch to lick it all away. “Wanna go again?”

“Next time.” Knowing that when he achieves something, he tends to replicate it multiple times, you rather not have him going down on you a few more times and be too exhausted to do anything else. He pouts, but he reminds you that he won’t forget. You know he never forgets anything especially not something like this.

But you wanted to move on to the next step, to feel his cock inside of you. Tapping his clothed thigh with your foot, you say, “Get undressed and go get a condom.” He jokingly salutes at you before climbing off the bed to do as you said.

Getting undressed in record time and watching him roll the condom onto his erected cock, you bit your lower lip. Your body nearly quivering in anticipation as he walks back to you, crawling on the bed and settling between your legs once again. A smile never leaving his lips as he tucks your hair away form your face and peppers a kiss on the button of your nose.

Smiling lightly at his gesture, you widen your legs and cup his cheeks. The slight sticky texture from your cum and warmth due to his previous activities. Taking in every feature in his youthful face, the boyish charm that swept you off your feet in the most unorthodox way. His broad shoulders all the way to his clear-cut abs left unmarked for months. Now that you have him here with you in a relationship you never expected, a part of you still wants to be careful how you claw at his body during these times.

As if he can read your mind, he whispers, “I love when you dig your nails into my back. Turns me on that I can make you feel that way. Are you ready?” For the first time he asks you that question; typically, he would thrust into you with no warning and with primal need on both ends. Now with your hearts beating for one another, there is a consideration you didn’t think of before.

Nodding, you lift your head up to meet him for a kiss, melting into him as his cock rubs against your slit. Muffled moans and tongues entangled; he flips you over to have him lying on his back. Instantly, your body tenses as you feel all the weight of your body start to sag. Insecure about the extra weight that you put on; you try to wiggle away from him.

He stops you, firmly pressing his palms into your hips. “I need you riding my cock, Mochi-chan. Can you do that for me?” you feel his nails dig into the flesh of your ass when you lift yourself to sink down onto his cock. Feeling the tip slowly entering, surprise and low groans mix in the room; you are completely overwhelmed at the sheer size.

To be honest, you forgot what he felt like; he had average girth, but the length made up for it. Inch by inch, you continue to feel him fill you up, stretching you in the most delicious way possible. You notice that he is fighting the urge to snap his hips up into you to fully immerse himself inside of you and he refrains.

A part of yourself wants him to let go so you can fall into the rest of him to get a taste of that intense feeling you have been craving. Nails digging into his pectorals, you moan out his name. After it felt like forever, his cock kisses your cervix fully buried inside of you.

“Give me a minute. It’s been a while.” You mutter, inhaling and exhaling as Oikawa agreed with you quietly. When you rock your hips, testing the waters, the low groan leaving the boy beneath you wakes up something inside of you. Carefully, you lift yourself a bit off his cock and slam back down in a short spurt.

He nearly splutters at the harsh movement, tingles crinkling down his legs to his toes. When he looks at you to see the lustful nature of your ways; the insatiable part of you that always made him come back for more during your sexual encounters are returning full force.

Bit by bit, you bounce on his cock in a rhythm that you prefer. Impatiently, he gives in and snaps his hips upward to stop the teasing. You whine, attempting to move your hips only for him to firmly keep you in place as he thrusts up into you. The loud, wet slap of skin on skin makes you wetter and your soft cries turn into loud moans.

“T-toru-kun~” Your voice ends in a high pitch, something that never happened before, and he nearly halts his ministrations. Greedy eyes meet yours as he grinds his teeth when your walls clench around his cock when he says, “Say it again.”

Bubbling whines continue to filter out of your lips as his name comes tumbling out. If it was possible, you feel like his cock grew even bigger at your admittance to his first name. The sensation was spilling over and you threw your head back in bliss. The routine of how you fuck each other went into overdrive as his pace becomes brutal.

Incoherent noises come from you as the white-hot ball in the middle of your belly grows even faster than before until it explodes. The wave crashes down on you as Toru thrusts into you in a slower pace as your walls refuse to let him move.

The soft buzz circles your body as you come down from your high and it comes with oversensitivity. Something that you bear with as he holds you close to his body, your tits rubbing against his own chest as he builds up his pace again.

“Mochi-chan.” He sighs in utter heaven as the short quick snaps became harsh again. He can never get tired of the sounds that you make and the way your breathy moans softly fan across the skin of his heated neck. Oikawa can feel every part of you and just thinking of filling you up with his cum instantly sends him over the edge.

His hips stutter as he gasps during his release; the hot milky substance filling the condom much to his dismay. As he slows to a stop, every nerve ending gives off a prickly feeling. It felt different this time around, the satisfaction was more than it was before and looking down at your sweaty forehead, baby hairs clinging to your skin, makes his heart content.

Moving his hand down your spine, he asks if you are alright. Completely parched, you let out a croak that you were indeed alive. Then as you separate to cool yourselves down, Toru throws away the condom by flushing it down the toilet he lays back down next to you again.

The happiness he feels continues to come in waves, fluttering kisses along your warm shoulder. You softly giggle at his actions and turn to your side. Pecking his lips every so often, you hum happily. The soft loving kisses turn heated again with passion.

This time you fling your leg around his hip as he enters you in a soft motion. Groaning at the intrusion, you both move in a gentle pace. After giving into the passion and lust, this time was something special. Gazing into each other’s eyes as the soft waves of pleasure rock inside of you; loving words of adoration and love come from both of you.

The second round lasting shorter than the first as he buries his face into your neck a he cums inside of you. The slight sting of your nails against his back only sent pleasure down his body. The connection that you have with him feels deeper; it clicked for you and with the way he treated you, touched you and made love to you. There was only one thing you can think of.

How much you have fallen in love with him and that you never wanted to let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic! First time I wrote something this long in a very long time and was inspired because I wanted to write Oikawa smut lol but it has more angst than smut. Apologies! Let me know what you think! Thoughts and kudos much appreciated!


End file.
